criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Arabian Poison/Dialogues
Gino: , there is a big problem! I mean, another murder to investigate. Evan: You're joking, Gino! What happened this time? Gino: I went to Townville's Tourist Convention to check if everything was alright, and I found a corpse! An Arabian was strangled. Gino: The killer must have wanted the body to be discovered tomorrow, when the convention opens. Gino: And when I discovered him, he was still alive. He breathed, but he died in a matter of seconds. I feel sorry for him, as I tried to revive him. Useless, it was useless! Gino: Oh, I heard someone walking with high-heeled shoes. The killer, I guess. Evan: Well, thanks Gino. We'll go there right now. Chapter 1 Investigate Arabian Post Evan: I think there are few people murdered in two ways. Strangled, and bitten by a snake. We should send both the man and the animal to the lab. Evan: Oh, and this document looks like the license for having a post in the convention. There's a name I can't read. It's your turn, . Autopsy the victim's body Daniel: Are you telling me this man was strangled by a snake? I didn't find any bite, so it didn't bite, of course. Daniel: I think I know why. Both the human and the snake were poisoned. I found traces of venom in the victim's lungs, and in the snake too. Evan: So he wasn't strangled? Daniel: Oh, he was. I guess it was just a nice touch. Daniel: However. I found signs of pressure in the victim's neck, as if the killer wanted to strangle him faster. This told me your killer is right-handed, thanks to the fingers' position. Analyze Snake Lindsey: The snake was dead too, poor it. Lindsey: What really matters is that I found a message on it, written with ink. It was in Arabian, but I translated it. Evan: Do you speak Arabian? Lindsey: No. I looked for the symbols in the Internet. And it said "This is what you get!". Evan: Just that? Lindsey: Yep. But you know your killer speaks Arabian! Examine Document Evan: So our victim is Hafeez Mrad. That's... all. I guess. Evan: Wait, Mrad... Mrad. I've got it. A man called Amilcar Mrad was the Arabian in the convention last year. They must be relatives! Evan: Why don't we ask him? Ask Amilcar Mrad about the victim Amilcar: Hafeez? Are you sure? One with black hair, a moustache, very tall, sl- Evan: Yes, Amilcar. Hafeez. Do you know him? Amilcar: Of course I know my own brother! He was in charge of our post in the convention this year. He wanted to show people our country's snakes, crafts and music. Amilcar: I don't know what else to say. Evan: Are those... high-heeled shoes? Amilcar: Yes. Men are starting to use them too. They match my Arabian outfits. Amilcar: And, there was a man, very suspicious in the convention. I can give you this card of his. Evan: It looks like Amilcar doesn't worry too much about cleaning. This business card is really dusty. Can you brush it a bit? Examine Business card Evan: So, the guy at the convention is called Jonathan Ross and is French. Evan: His name doesn't sound French, but we can talk to him anyway. Interrogate Jonathan Ross about the convention Jonathan: Hafeez is dead! All I do is know him and you come to tell me he's dead. Why should I care? Evan: We're the ones asking the questions here! Evan: What were you doing at the convention? Jonathan: Everyone was at the convention. Do you think Hafeez and his killer were there by chance? Evan: I guess French people are fashionable. Do you use high-heeled shoes? Are they a new fad? Jonathan: Napoleon Bonaparte considered high-heeled shoes a symbol of aristocracy. It's French history. Jonathan: And if my memory works right, Louis XVI used them in the battlefields. I wear them, yes. Why do you ask? Evan: This man scares me, ! He's not right in his head, he's a freak. And he looks like he doesn't know anything about the murder. Evan: I'm sure he's hiding stuff. Let's look in his post. Investigate French Post Evan: Why would Jonathan leave his wallet in the post, if he's not here? Let's look in it. Examine Wallet Evan: This looks like the photo of a normal man, but why did Jonathan keep it? Evan: I think Lindsey will be able to find him in the database. Analyze Photo Lindsey: The man in the photo is Xavier Campana. He's an immigrant from Mexico. Lindsey: I tried to see if he had any agreements for a post in the convention, as he's an immigrant, but I couldn't find anything related to that. Evan: Why don't we talk to Xavier? He might be likely to tell us something about Ross's madness. Ask Xavier Campana about his contact with Ross Evan: Do you know something about the Tourist Convention, or Jonathan Ross? Xavier: I tried to get a Mexican Post this year, but certain Mrad didn't let me. I think his name was Hafeez. He insulted my country! Xavier: So I talked to Jonathan to see if could help me. He asked me for a few things and said he'd see what he could do for me. Xavier: I can remember he really hated the Arabian. Evan: And about those Mexican hats, don't they match high-heeled shoes? Xavier: Well, if you think... I particularly wouldn't wear them. What does that have to do with it? Chapter 2 Sabrina: , I have a new lead. I found traces of the poison that killed Hafeez and the snake in the Irish Post at the convention. Sabrina: If you can take a sample, I'll analyze it. It's a deal! Evan: Ready! , let's go to there right now! Investigate Irish Post Evan: Is this what you talked about, Sabrina? Sabrina: Yes, those flowers have the murder weapon on them. Evan: Ok, then will examine them. And we're going to ask a few things to the owner of this ID, Elena Bridge. Examine Bunch of flowers Evan: , you surprise me every time we do these things! Let's take this to Sabrina. Analyze Molecules Sabrina: Well, boys, this poison is your murder weapon. And it came from the flowers themselves! Then they were the ones who killed Hafeez. Sabrina: They are a specimen of poisonous flowers which frow specially in Mexico. Evan: Mexico? I'm sure Xavier can give us some information. Sabrina: And there's something else. There are fields full of these flowers that belong to Robert Jamin. Evan: Oh, interesting. It looks like that family wants to see us. Get info from Xavier about the flowers Evan: Are there any poisonous flowers from Mexico? Xavier: Yes, there is one. I wanted to show them in my post, but I couldn't get one. And now I remember, Jonathan had asked me for some. Xavier: He said he'd see if they were worth it, and he didn't bring them back to me. Evan: What can you tell us about the flower? Xavier: I'm afraid there's nothing. I don't think that botanical facts can help your investigation. Evan: It annoys me when people use their cellphones while talking to us, but it was enough to know Xavier is left-handed. Talk to Robert Jamin about the murder weapon Robert: When I don't kill anyone, you come at me. But when you want to take my son or my mother-in-law, you don't tell me anything! Evan: We do our job. Now just answer the questions. Do you use high-heeled shoes? Robert: Who do you take me for? Evan: Just a little question! Then, do you speak Arabian? Robert: You must be joking. What kind of investigation is this? Evan: Did you see it, ? After talking to us, Robert took that chewing gum with his right hand! Ask Elena Bridge about the flowers with the murder weapon Elena: I own the Irish Post in the convention, and I'm showing my country's flowers. Why is that so bad? Evan: Those flowers are related to Hafeez Mrad's murder. Did you know him? Elena: We used to chat every day. I met him last year and also his brother. He used to pull my leg about my high-heeled shoes. Evan: I guess you speak Arabian then. Elena: Yes, I do. Elena: Hafeez was nice, but Jonathan Ross never liked him. He's a French i- Evan: We know him, thanks. And we're going to talk to him and look in his post again. Talk to Jonathan about the victim Evan: Mr Ross, we know you didn't get on well with Hafeez. Why? Jonathan: Fate, just that. Hafeez was a lefty, and I'm right-handed. Left and right can't get along. Evan: What is not right in you is your brain! Did you use to argue with him? Jonathan: Oh, yes. We had to shout Arabian so that the other people didn't understand our words. Investigate French sculptures Evan: , this candle has a snake drawing etched on it, and I saw some similar drawings in the Arabian Post. Why should it be in Jonathan's post? Evan: I trust your skills, . We need fingerprints this time! Examine Candle Evan: I'm curious about the fact that an Arabian candle ended up in a French post. Evan: The one who moved it might be Jonathan, but let's be sure. Analyze Fingerprints Lindsey: I compared the prints with the ones of the people who have or have had a post in the convention, and I found a match! Lindsey: Those fingerprints belong to Amilcar Mrad Evan: , why don't we talk to Amilcar once again? I bet we can strike something else on him. Ask Amilcar about the candle Evan: Mr Mrad, is this candle yours? Amilcar: No, it was Hafeez's. Where did you find it? Evan: In Jonathan's post. Do you have anything to say about him? Amilcar: No, but... if the candle was there and Jonathan had it, it means he was here. And if he was here, he might... Evan: We know, Amilcar. We are smart enough. Evan: What does that tatoo in your neck mean? Amilcar: Left-handed in Arabian. Why do you ask? Evan: , this was obvious, but we forgot to write down that Amilcar speaks Arabian. Evan: Anyway, the fact that he's left-handed proves him innocent. Chapter 3 Alan Smith: , this case is still open. Why? You never fail. Evan: I swear, Chief. This is hard. And I don't come to understand what is Jamin doing in the investigation. Alan Smith: Go back to the primary crime scene and find something right now. Investigate Arabian Crafts Evan: , an inkwell and a flute are common things. Why should they help us? Analyze Inkwell Sabrina: The inkwell was part of a big clue, ! This ink is the same one that the killer used to write that message in the snake. Sabrina: It's a weird ink, and you can only get it abroad. This should tell you the killer is foreign. Evan: Great to know it when almost every suspect is. Examine Flute Evan: I just hope this prints are useful, ! Let's send them to the lab. Analyze Fingerprints Lindsey: Are you sure this flute was in Hafeez's post? I'm not very sure. Evan: Just tell us, Lindsey! Lindsey: The fingerprints belong to Robert Jamin. Why was he in the convention? Evan: We're going to find out soon. Ask Robert Jamin about the victim's flute Evan: Did you know Hafeez Mrad? And say yes, because we found your prints on his belongings. Robert: I did some businesses with the Arabian, and that's it. Hafeez told me he would be at the convention this year. Evan: Well, he's dead and you're a suspect! Robert: Oh well! I didn't know that. Robert: I just went to some typical parties with Hafeez and his brother Amilcar, playing the flute. Later, at the police station Evan: , we're stuck, but I know we're close to the truth. Evan: Why don't we have a chat with our Irish friend? Talk to Elena Bridge Elena: I'm right-handed. What does that have to do with Hafeez? Evan: We'll tell you later. Now we only need you to tell us about everything you know. Elena: Nothing. I've already told you. Evan: Then step aside, we'll take another look at your post. Investigate Flutes collection Evan: Look at all those flutes, ! Elena must have trained hard to learn to play them. Evan: And this staff looks like it has a hidden message. Can you decipher it? Examine Staff Evan: Oh, our killer really hates us. This message is written in Arabian, but it's not a trouble for you. Evan: We have to compare the letters with our database because this was written in a hurry. It's illegible, even for Amilcar. Examine Hidden message Evan: Splendid work! Are you ready to give this to Lindsey? Analyze Hidden message Lindsey: I won't read the message literally, but it was an insult towards Hafeez. Lindsey: As for the melody in the staff, it's and old Irish song which has to be played with a flute. Lindsey: Your killer must play the flute for sure! Evan: We know Elena, Robert and Amilcar do! Let's arrest one of them now, . Arrest killer Evan: Elena Bridge? I can't believe you've done this. Your freaking game is over, you're under arrest. Elena: Oh, but don't tell me it didn't work. You suspected all the people I had expected you to do! I guess my only mistake was leaving my ID in the post. Evan: And killing Hafeez too! Elena: Jonathan is mad and hated Hafeez. He had the murder weapon, he was the perfect suspect. Elena: I knew Xavier had given him the flowers, and he had a reason, so it was a good idea. Elena: And Jamin has the fields with the flowers, he was completely suspicious. Elena: Oh, and being the victim's brother made Amilcar a suspect too. Evan: How do you know our suspects? Why did you kill that man? Elena: Irish have their tricks. Elena: And the convention needed emotion, something to attract people! A thrill like this was perfect. The shame is that I won't be able to see my plan's results. Esteban Gonzalez: Mrs Elena Bridge, you stand before this Court of Law to be tried for the murder of Hafeez Mrad. Do you have something to say for your own defense? Elena: No. I know what I did was wrong, but I helped many immigrants, and I don't regret it. Esteban Gonzalez: Killing a person is not how you help others! Think that a person who thinks like you could have murdered someone too, and maybe you would be the victim. Esteban Gonzalez: For this murder, the Court sentences you to 20 years in jail with parole in 12. Court is adjourned! Jonathan: 20 years? You're punishing a hero, your Dishonor! Evan: I used to like the Tourist Convention, . But now it's full of mad people. I don't think it will be done again for some years. Evan: We've seen many things in this district, and I was wrong. The Countryside is not as quiet as I thought. Evan: This international case has shaken me. I heard there's a good French restaurant near here. Additional Investigation Alan Smith: , I'd personally like to congratulate you. You did everything perfectly. But you have to remember you haven't finished yet. Alan Smith: Amilcar Mrad wants to meet you. He's at the convention. Alan Smith: And Jonathan Ross was arguing with Xavier Campana. They're both here, so see what happens to them. Amilcar Mrad needs your help Amilcar: You see, my brother isn't in this world anymore, so I'm coming back to Arabia. And I want to say thanks for doing that splendid job. Amilcar: The thing is that I can't find the wooden snake my parents gave Hafeez. And as Elena kiled him... Evan: Don't worry, Amilcar. We'll see if it's in the Irish post. Investigate Irish Post Evan: Do you really think searching through this box will give us good results, ? Evan: Well, if you say... Let's try. Examine Box Evan: , this looks like a snake, but it's broken! How can Amilcar let this damage? Evan: Do you think you can fix it, ? Examine Broken snake Evan: Well done, ! This craft looks really beautiful. Amilcar will be proud of you. Give the craft back to Amilcar Evan: Here you are, Amilcar. Your snake craft is perfect now. Good luck with that trip. Amilcar: Thanks a lot, ! And thanks to you too, Evan! Amilcar: Before going back to Arabia, I'd like to give you this Arabian customes. See what's the matter with Jonathan Ross Evan: What's the problem now, Ross? Did Mr Campana do something bad? Jonathan: Of course he did! He betrayed me! He was in Hafeez's side. Jonathan: He stole my French jewels and gave them to the Arabian to make them look like one of their ridiculous crafts in the exposition. Evan: We'll look for them, you stay here! Investigate Arabian crafts Evan: Jonathan said "jewels". This bag contains stones! But I'm sure you'll find a gemstone in it. Examine Bag of stones Evan: This DOES look like a jewel! But Jonathan won't have it back so quickly. Evan: I'm curious about why it's soooo important. Analyze Jewel Sabrina: If you found this jewel in an Arabian Post, the convention is really messed up! Sabrina: This is an Irish gemstone, boys! Evan: Irish? Does it belong to Elena Bridge then? Sabrina: I can't be sure. Evan: , we have to get some fingerprints from it. Examine Jewel Evan: Very well done, ! I want to see why Jonathan had others' things. Analyze Fingerprints Lindsey: , the analysis is done! I've got the results of those fingerprints. Lindsey: As you expected, they're Elena's! So I thought it could be a "loan", and checked what Mr Ross was going to show in the convention, and this thing wasn't part of the exposition. Evan: , we need to arrest that freak for robbery! Arrest Ross for stealing jewelry Evan: Mr Ross, we went to the convention and found this jewel. Are you happy now? Evan: We found out that neither Amilcar nor Xavier, nor Hafeez were involved in that, and we also learnt you are a thief. Evan: You're under arrest for stealing Mrs Bridge's property! Jonathan: Oh, nice job. Be careful, cops! I'll be watching you. Assist Xavier Campana Xavier: That scum cheated on me! I'll kill him! Evan: You won't. Calm down and explain to us. Xavier: He doesn't want to give me back the things I lent him. They're my things! It's a robbery! Evan: Stay in this room, and we'll go for your things. Come on, . Investigate French Post Evan: Being Jonathan so crazy, I'd say Xavier's belongings are in this safe. Evan: You know how to do it, ! Examine Safe Evan: Damn! Flowers again? We should send them to the lab to check they're not poisonous too. Analyze Flowers Sabrina: I've got good news, ! These flowers are completely safe, they cannot be a murder weapon. Evan: Well, I'm glad to hear that. Evan: , let's give this to Xavier. Give Xavier his flowers Xavier: What happened? Did you get good results? Evan: We could only find these flowers. If Jonathan took other things from you, you'll have to find them yourself. Xavier: It's OK. After all, I didn't even need them! Evan: Then we wasted time for nothing? We are police officers, and this is not our job! Xavier: Wow, you lost your temper! Take this, and we're done. Category:Dialogues